


not what I expected (but more than enough)

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blanket Permission, Canon Bisexual Character, Community: femslashficlets, Cunnilingus, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Ficlet, Journey to Skyhold, Life-Affirming Sex, Oral Sex, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Josephine and Leliana share a room the first night at Skyhold. It’s hard to believe they’ve survived. Life affirming sex follows.





	not what I expected (but more than enough)

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 7) dahlia
> 
> Only vaguely connected to the prompt because smut took over after I imagined how excited and relieved everyone must have felt to have survived Haven and discovered Skyhold.

The rooms at Skyhold were old and crumbling and not in anyway fit for a night’s comfort, but with Leliana’s lips pressed to hers Josephine finds she doesn’t mind the bare accommodations they’ve managed to pull together. All that matters is getting closer. Feeling warm skin against hers and the reassurance that they had both survived. Haven sat under her skin, fear and fire filled her dreams. After the days spent walking and wondering if they truly could survive this, she needed more.  

Leliana, always good at knowing her mood, seemed happy to lead. 

“You’re thinking too hard Josie.” She said, hands pushing aside layers to get at the ties underneath. “Let me take care of you.”

Josephine went easily when Leliana pushed her back onto one of the cots they’d set up, and fell to her knees. 

“We made it. I can’t believe it.” 

“We live to love and fight another day,” Leliana said with a gentle kiss to the inside of Josephine’s knee as she pulled her leggings off. 

“Why Leliana, that sentiment is positivity Antivian!” she laughed, but her laugh quickly melted into sighes as Leliana pressed close and her tongue began to trace a path so close to where she ached to feel it. 

Leliana hummed as she moved, each time sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine. Josephine’s legs were shaking as pleasure continued to build. Her hands clenched at the cot’s metal frame, tension rising, but Leliana didn’t let up. Her fingers had taken up rubbing small circles around Josephine’s clit while her mouth left wet kisses down the shaking thigh next to her head. 

It was too much.

It was not enough. 

Josephine broke, a hand reaching down to pull at red locks, tugging her closer to where she wanted her. 

“Leliana please!” She begged. “Enough teasing!” 

Her mouth returned, lips and tongue and warmth and suction right where Josephine wanted it. Her back arched as she came racing towards her peak. Her hand clenched tight in Leliana’s hair as she came, thighs clamped around Leliana’s ears, and hoping distantly that the stone walls provided enough privacy from the others who had taken up lodgings in this part of the castle. 

She ended up whispering that thought to Leliana as she lay beside her, Leliana’s hand working quickly between her own legs, her head thrown back as Josie spoke. A stream of desires and relief and suggestions to what they should do if someone had heard them, if someone was listening in to them still-

And with that Leliana reaches her own peak. Quieter than Josephine, but more drawn out. Her fingers still skimming gentle touches even after she’s come, her eyes closed as Josephine’s hands skim and soothe the lines of her body. 

Neither of them bother to clean up before curling up together. Finding water to wipe down with could wait until the morning. Besides, the blankets they use still smell faintly of smoke anyway.  

Leliana falls asleep first. To take sleep where and when you can was a habit learned long ago she’d said. It was a talent Josephine has long envied in her. 

She stays awake longer. Letting the unfamiliar creaks and groans of the castle sink into the background as she pressed back into Leliana’s warmth. 

It wasn’t what she was used to, that was for certain. A bare room in abandoned fortress on a mountain was a far cry away from grand balls and lush bedrooms with bouquets of flowers from paramours and allies alike, but she wouldn’t give up this moment for anything. Lying here, warm and alive, with Leliana’s soft breaths against her shoulder. The two of them working towards a greater goal, making a difference...that was more than enough for her. 


End file.
